


A very Shoot Xmas

by CodytheNerd13



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Her name is Root!, Hogwarts colours, Shoot Xmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodytheNerd13/pseuds/CodytheNerd13
Summary: Shoot and team Machines XMas





	A very Shoot Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa for Kate

Shoot Fan fiction:

Shoot's holiday Baking extraviganza

(Established relantionship since My 31st 2016)

December 23RD 2017

Shaw follows Root into apartment.  
Root's latest cover was a rich one. She works as a high paying highly sougth after computer techincan for the up and coming Avery Tech,  
Located in Brooklyn NYC. So her apartment is spacious and fully furnished with the latest appliances and accessories.  
It's a 4 bedroom and has 2 bathrooms. Shaw uses the non ensuite one when she stays over.  
Guest bedrooms for the team and Gen when they have to stay over.  
Study and all the latest technology.

Shaw is working as an Military academy trainer.  
Shaw's apartment is smaller but comfortable.  
2 bedroom and 1 bathroom  
But she rarely uses it, preferrig to stay at Root's sometimes John's.  
Root talked Shaw into having team Machine (including Carter) and Gen and Johns girlfriend Zoey and Harolds girlfriend Grace over for XMas eve dinner.  
She also talked the smaller Woman into baking treats for the local homeless shelters.

The kitchen is covered in baking ingredients.  
The first batch of Cookies is in the oven.

'Hey Sweetie, How's the cookies coming along?' Asks Root.  
Shaw rolls her eyes at the all too familiar nick names.  
'There great Root, How's the brownie abtter coming along?' Shouts Shaw so Root in the living room can hear her from the kitchen  
Root looks up from her lap where shes Reading Black Tie by Kieran Strange.  
Again for the 13th time since it came out back in April.  
The timer dings. Shaw finds empty space on the coffee table for the cookies.  
John took Bear for the day so Shaw and Root coud bake in peace.  
They will bake 4 batchs of Cookies and 1 batch of Vegan Brownies for each of the 13 homeless shelters and each Police station in NYC.

There both very excited to be giving back to the community after all the havoc they caused during Samaritans run.

The heater is up very high so Shaw can wear her usual attire of a Black tank top with her hair up.  
Root hasnt broken out the matching XMas sweaters yet.  
Shaw Green and Root Yellow.  
That will be saved for the dinner with there 'family'.

Hours later there finally finished.  
Zoey and John come over bringing Gen and Bear with them.  
'Hey Shaw, Root. How's the baking coming along?' Asks John. Ever the nosy big brother.  
Shaw goes to greet Bear and Root hugs Gen.  
Root answers John with a warm smile.  
Zoey finally brings out the take-away and Beer for the adults, Soda for Gen.  
They all talk about there plans for XMas.

After there friends have gone home for the evening Shaw and Root are both in bed Reading.  
Shaw more training manuals, Root Black Tie (again).  
They decide to talk about there plans for XMas day.  
They have decided on staying in with the Fire going and drinking Beer and just enjoying each others company.

At 5PM everyone shows up for dinner.  
Bringing alcohol for the adults and soda for Gen.  
Dinner goes well with flowing conversations and plenty of drinks.  
Finally at 10 John and Zoey announce there going to take Gen home as she can barely stay awake.  
Carter's son and Fusco's son are falling asleep.  
Shaw and Root bid them goodbye.  
Sweaters are off and there sharing a bath with candles, bubbles and champange.

Root announces that she has to get something from one of the spare bedrooms.  
She comes back with a Black box  
Shaw is instantly suspicious.

Root opens the box, makes a heartfelt speech and asks Shaw to marry her.  
Shaw is in shock  
But tells her yes.

The team doesn't find out to the massive new years eve party at Johns bachelor pad.  
When the Women walk in with rings on there fingers  
Congratulations are said and they party in 2018.


End file.
